<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(It's) Among Us by SleeplessBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603167">(It's) Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug'>SleeplessBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Security alert = Unknown entity has entered the spacecraft = Proceed with extreme caution*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White - He/him - Electrician</p><p>Cyan - She/her - Hides alone in the Medbay</p><p>Blue - They/them - Hangs out at security a lot</p><p>Pink - She/her -  Weirdly quiet </p><p>Green - He/him - Scared of the dark</p><p>Lime - He/him - Does his best to stay alone</p><p>Orange - She/her - Talks really fast</p><p>Black - They/them - Very chatty</p><p>Yellow - Ae/Aer - Gets hurt a lot</p><p>Purple - He/him - The youngest</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyan calls a meeting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud beep shot through everyone's headset, the calling of an emergency meeting, everyone probably sighed. White made his way to the cafeteria; arms crossed as everyone looked at Cyan, who was tapping her fingers nervously. She let out a nervous cough before pulling out some samples from her pocket.</p><p>"U- um... I was in Medbay and um... I got an alert th- that um... S- somethings wrong um..."</p><p>She stared at the samples before handing them over to Pink (The closest to her), who then handed them to Black. They read the paper out loud, face twisting to concern as they did.</p><p>"Alert; Three crewmate samples detected to be infected with Heaven's Death. Proceed with extreme caution."</p><p>"Heavens.... Death?"</p><p>Pink's voice slipped out of her mouth for a second before she fell quiet again, rubbing her temple in visible pain. Cyan reached out and gave her a hesitant pat on the back.</p><p>"It's a uh... an Alien virus, it takes over the host and causes them to act out violently,"</p><p>Yellow spoke next, scratching aer head.</p><p>"What are the symptoms?"</p><p>".... Well, violence, obviously."</p><p>Cyan let out a small cough and scratched her head as well.</p><p>"Someone fully infected can shape and twist their body as needed, they have an insatiable appetite, being sensitive to light is also a common symptom, but its rarely a good idea to use that as evidence for an infection."</p><p>Everyone fell silent as Cyan took back the samples, scratching her arm.</p><p>"It's um... not something I can cure, and with the ship in the damaged state it is, there's no way the medbay scanner can indetify the infected, but I thought everyone should know, before anything bad happened..."</p><p>".... Imposters,"</p><p>Blue said that matter of factly, getting a view confused stares from the others.</p><p>"They aren't... the... Heaven's Death praticly replaces the infected, doesn't it?"</p><p>"... Yeah,"</p><p>"So they're not the host, they're like imposters,"</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement as the meeting end beep echoed through the headsets. Everyone shared one last glance before separating, returning to their tasks. </p><p>There are 3 Imposters Among Us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next chapters gonna be a flashback to explore a certain someone as a person more :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey uh- White?"</p><p>White glanced up from the task he had been doing, to a flustered looking yellow. He cooked an eyebrow, and ae kept speaking, wiggling aer feet around.</p><p>"I um- could you help me with a task? Cyan told me to fix up the wires in security cause someone cut them but uh... I'm a history major..."</p><p>White let out a chuckle and stood up, flipping one more switch to finish the task, giving a thumbs up. Yellow nodded and led him to security, where, sure enough, someone had cut the wires. White let out a sigh and got to work as Yellow looked around a bit.</p><p>"... How long do you think they've been infected for?"</p><p>"Who knows, Heaven's Death isn't a thing that people catch all that often,"</p><p>Yellow nodded, looking around again, shuffling closer to White as Blue left security, head tilted to the side. They stood by the other two as well, Yellow looked over and gulped.</p><p>"Um- did you see anything on the cameras?"</p><p>Blue stared for a few moments, before shrugging.</p><p>"Black and Pink together, Lime avoiding others,"</p><p>White nodded as he finished the task, standing up and dusting off his hands, looking over to Yellow.</p><p>"Need anymore help?"</p><p>Ae shook aer head, giving a small thumbs up.</p><p>"No- uh- thank you! I think I can do the other two,"</p><p>White gave a nod as Yellow scurried off, chuckling as ae almost tripped over aer feet. He looked over to Blue, who was wiping some blood away from their nose. The two looked at each other, before Blue waved their hands, smiling.</p><p>"I'm f- fui- fine, it's just a nosebleed,"</p><p>Silence, before White nodded, slowly making his way back to electrical, his gut was telling him that something was wrong. He knew he should tell someone- like Cyan- that something was up with Blue.</p><p>He started to download some data, deciding to drop by Med-bay to ask Cyan for more symptoms. His mind began to drift before a loud beep shot through his headset, causing him to stumble back in shock. A few moments of static silence before Purple's panicked voice came through the headset. The kid sounded like he was on the verge of tears as he spoke.</p><p>"S- someone- Lime- Oh my gods- L- Limes dead!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:p</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lime wasn't a people's person, he didn't even want to be on this mission, but he got chosen by the higher-ups. (Then again the higherups also put a 16-year-old in the crew, so it's not like they make sense) And you don't say no to the higher-ups, not when your jobs on the line.</p><p>So here he was, on a spacecraft with a deadly disease infecting three of the crewmembers, being followed by two of them, as he tried to do his tasks. He looked over from the shields, Pink and Black had been following him for about an hour. </p><p>He knew Purple didn't have tasks (Being a minor, the higher-ups could only schedule him to go on the mission, not do anything other than that), And that if he wanted too, he could probably convince Green to stay with him.</p><p>But as he thought of having someone sticking with him, he heard someone- /something/ growl. He looked over to see Pink shaking, arms crossed over her stomach, Black patting her back. He fidgeted, before deciding to acknowledge them.</p><p>"Uh- Pink? You good?"</p><p>She looked up, body twisting as she started to- growl- Lime took a step out of her way, but she continued to stare at him- he needed to get out of here-</p><p>
  <b>BANG</b>
</p><p>The doors slammed shut, and the sound of the reactor warning filled the spacecraft. Lime stared helplessly at Pink as she slowly got closer. Pink finally spoke in a voice that was just barely her own.</p><p>"I'm... hun... gry..."</p><p>Her head snapped to the side as a mouth split open from her should, her suit acting like it was part of her skin.</p><p>Lime wasn't a people person, as he started to cry, he wished he hadn't been on his last strick with the company. He wished he could have said no-</p><p>He wished that he had offered to go with Blue and Black to pick up Pink from the last stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White, didn't know what happened after he heard Purple's voice; his body started moving on its own. He could hear Cyan trying to calm Purple as he rushed around franticly, trying to find the poor kid.</p><p>"Purple- Shhhh it's okay- where are you?"</p><p>"Sh- shields! I'm in shields!"</p><p>He practically spun on his feet and started rushing to shields, almost knocking Pink over in his blind panic. Pink might have snarled- maybe she had blood on her. He didn't know, nor did he care; all he could think was that a kid just found a dead body. That Lime was had been killed.</p><p>He had never been close to Lime (Not that Lime would have let White get close), but he was still his crewmate!</p><p>He stumbled into shields and rushed over to Purple, who was franticly shaking, he saw Lime's mangled body, but all he could focus on was calming Purple down. The others joined soon after, Cyan joining in on the calming of Purple.</p><p>"Oh my god...."</p><p>Green was staring at Lime's body; Black moved him away, patting his back.</p><p>"This is real.... this- this is happening- oh my god,"</p><p>Green slumped down against the wall, curling up, tears starting to run down his face. Yellow and Blue joined up last; Yellow looked scared, Blue looked disoriented. Pink and Black were standing a bit away; Black held Pink's hand, and both looked blank. White looked around; everyone was scared- sick- empty- someone was dead. No one was a captain- no one was trained to be a captain; Lime was the eldest, he had the most experience, and now he laid dead on the ground, in a pool of his blood. It looked like something had been eating his body; White could only hope that whichever Imposter that had done this had killed him first.</p><p>"I... gods.... okay- P- Purple, did you see anyone?"</p><p>Purple shook his head, tears and snot mixing on his face; Lime's blood stained his boots. He let out a soft sob, wiping away the tears and letting out a weak hiccup.</p><p>"N- no- I w- was j- just l- looking around... and- and he w- was-"</p><p>Purple motioned at Lime's body; White nodded, looking around at everyone. Pink looked close to fainting; he looked at Black.</p><p>"Black um- why don't you take Pink to the Medbay? We don't really... have a lot to go on,"</p><p>"Mhm... C'mon Pink,"</p><p>Black took Pink's hand and led her to the Medbay to rest. White glanced back to Purple; Blue was standing by the kid, hand outstretched. Blue glanced over to White, eyes dark with exhaustion.</p><p>"Purple... g- go with Blue, you can sit in the security office and watch the fottage, okay?"</p><p>"Um- O- okay Sir,"</p><p>Purple stood onto shaky legs, following Blue away, too; what White could only hope, was safety.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>